hinata and sakura plan to get a man
by 4everbebe
Summary: what will happen when sakura and hinata plan to get sasuke and naruto sasusaku naruhina plaese review thank you and it my second story
1. Chapter 1

SAKURA AND HINATA LITTLE PLAN

Sakura and hinata was walking home together they been friends for about ten years(there 17 years old)

sakura:so hinata cant wait for school to be over?

hinata:yeah i cant wait so im happy (hinata doesnt statter)

sakura:well i cant wait for are frist day of collage

me to said hinata

so when sakura and hinata was walking they saw there life long crushs sasuke and naruto(there 22 years old and in collage)they both froze in there tracks.The boys was talking to some fangirls they had on so shorts that was to short and top that said take me now.Hinata and sakura watch as the fangirls throw there self at them.

fangirl1:so naruto and sasuke my mom and dad aint home

fangirl2:yeah want to come over?

sasuke: sure doesnt really matter

naruto: i geuss(naruto and sasuke are bad boys and rich)

so sasuke and naruto went to the fangirls house and did a little something( you aready know so why tell you)

sakura and hinata watch as they walk away with them tears was running down there faces

sakura: why cant that be us

hinata:i know were pretty than them(it ture they are pretter and smarter than them in fact any girl will love to be them and boys will to be with them there but the only thing is that they dress like there nerds they had on some bag jeans that was green and purple and there tops was just ugly)

yeah said sakura

hinata: yeah i got an idea hinata told sakura what the plan was in they started laughing

neji happen to pass by in said in his mind what are the weired dos laughing at( i just had to put NEJI in the story he the best one on naruto)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

sakura and hinata was siting in sakura room thinking how to start there plan into action.They were thinking and thinking than sakura thought of something.

Hey hinata i thought of something said sakura

What ? said hinata

sakura: all we need is some new outfits

yes that it said a happy hinata

sakura went to get the outfits ino had got her for christmas she never wore it because she thought it show her body to much. it was 2 dress that look the same and show there belly botton it was white and black sakura put on the white one and hinata put on the black one.Ino was having a party tonight so it was the perfect opportunity for them to wear them.

2 hour later

sakura: wow hinata you look hot...

thank you sakura you look hot too said hinata giggling ( The dresses did look good on them )

so they left the house to go to ino party

When they got there alot of collage people was there they went into the house to look around there alot of cute boys.sakura and hinata was standing by a wall when ino came up to them.

Ino:wow you guys look great

thanks said hinata and sakura at the same time

before ino can say any thing else shikamaru came behide her and hug her and kiss her (he a bad boy and rich and in collage too and 22 years old)

what up ladies babe were you been i was looking for you said shikamaru

hahaha nowere said ino

lets go up to your room for i can show you a little something said shikamaru whispered in ino ear

ino: ok bye girls see you later waving good bye

5 minutes after ino left naruto and sasuke walk into the door everygirl started sceaming

hinata: alright sakura are you ready ?

sakura: yes time to put are plan into action

little did they know was being watch by to pervert boys in the distance

WILL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT I WILL UPDATE SOON PLAESE REVEIW


	3. Chapter 3

sasuke and naruto didnt notice sakura and hinata because all the girls at the party was around them urging about who going home with them tonight while the girls was uging naruto tap sasuke in pointed to sakura and hinata.When hinata and sakura shall that they were looking at them they strated blushing.

Hinata: there looking at us sakura

Sakura: i know OMG there comeing over

While sasuke and naruto made there was over sakura and hinata was nervous as hack they didnt know what to,They just stood there looking like idoits.

sasuke: so what your name

its...sa..sakura said sakura nervously

naruto:how about you

hina..hinata said hinata nervously too sakura and hinata just stood there looking like carzy

naruto: what the matter cant speak

its look like there shy naruto said sasuke grining at sakura which made her face ture a light pink

that pink in on your face goes nice with your hair said sasuke he took sakura by the hand to dance

naruto:hinata want to dance?

sure naruto said a nervous hinata

As they were danceing the to dudes(kenji and haji)that was wacthing them before came up in starting danceing on sakura and hinata.Hinata and sakura was shock a what they did and naruto step in.

Nruto:yeah what the hell do you think your ding

Kenji: dancing what yeah does it look like asshole

Music stop and every froze and thought "did he just do what i think he just did"

What what hell did you just say said sasuke in a "im about to kick your ass kind of voice"

Haji: you heard what he said bitch! (haji and kenji just move here didnt know that sasuke and naruto was tho twos meanest badest and richest boys in town)Sakura and hinata wacth and thought "OMG there fighting over us yes!!!

As so as you know it kenji and haji was beatin bad and kick out of the window after that the party went on.

1 hour later

Sakura and hinata had to be home at 12:00 and it was 12:19 so sasuke took sakura home and naruto took hinata home

SASUKE AND SAKURA

So sakura do you think im cute said sasuke smirking at her

well...um..yeah said a blushing sakura

you look pretty when you blush said sasuke still smirking at her

sasuke got sakura number and give her a kiss on the lips goodbye sasuke'see you later babe' 'bye' said sakura blushing more than ever' in went into her house.

NARUTO AND HINATA

Thanks naruto said a shy hinata

nruto: no sweat naruto give her a kiss good bye and got her number.Hinata wave good bye and run into her house

NARUTO AND SASUKE

Sasuke:i kind of like sakura

Naruto:yeah i like hinata too

Sasuke and naruto thought "who knows maybe there be my wife one day"

WELL I HPOE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY!!!!!! PLAESE REVIEW


End file.
